


Fraternization

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating, Bottom!Sam, General!Lucifer, Grace Kink, M/M, Mating, Mating Displays, Mating Marks, Private (essentially) Sam, Sam watches Lucifer creepily-ish, Seraph!Sam, Sexual Content, Weird Courting Habits, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, angel!Sam, angel!verse, military mindsets, military!kink, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam is a young seraph in Michael's garrison, with a crush on the Morning Star. One day, after a hard day of training, Sam stumbles upon Lucifer sleeping by the riverbank. Sam decides to sit and watch the Morning Star sleep. And when he decides he wants to keep a feather of Lucifer's for himself? Well, that's where things get interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> Here it is, my Samifer Mini Bang for 2017! I had a lot of fun writing this. 
> 
> Special thanks to @trisscar368, @spnyoucantkeepmedown, and @platonic-rabbit for beta'ing this mess that was written in four days and making it normal. 
> 
> Special thanks to emmatheslayer on LiveJournal, who did the artwork!! View her art here: https://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/469160.html

Sam sighed quietly to himself as he walked along the softly beaten path in Heaven that lead to his barracks. Another day of training, another day of the Viceroy’s inspections over everything. Failure to improve day by day was usually met with longer training sessions, but Sam was lucky enough to be quick to learn and fast to improve. Rarely did he make the same mistake twice; and he was soon becoming one of the fastest fliers in the garrison, second only to Commanders Castiel and Balthazar. 

Sam could hardly understand how the fast paced, quick talking, smooth and flirtatious Balthazar managed to end up mated to strong, silent, somewhat awkward Castiel, but it seemed to have done well for the both of them. Their nest was small and comfortable and they often welcomed Sam into it when Dean kicked him out of their nest for a night of relaxation. It made Sam long for a mate of his own. 

A soft snore broke through Sam’s thoughts, and he looked over to the giant weeping willow near the brook that was on his way home. Soft pink fluttered near the riverbank and Sam went to see who the snoozing angel was, so he could encourage them to head home to their own nest. 

Two wings spread lazily in the sunlight, feathers glinting shades of crimson and dusky rose, flecked with glints of silver, while another four draped over the body of the sleeping angel.  They were gorgeous, but he’d seen many angels with dawn wings among the choir; he edged closer so he had a name to go with the face.  It was the Morning Star himself, Lucifer. He crept even closer, walking softly on the grass, peering at the sleeping face and confirmed his arousing suspicions. In awe, Sam sat down against the trunk of an aspen nearby, gazing at him. 

It was no secret that the archangel was the most beautiful creature in all of Heaven. With lightly tanned skin, tousled blond hair that Sam ached to run his fingers through, and eyes the color of ice melting in the sun and giving way to blue skies, he was breathtaking. He had a slight bit of scruff and his wings mimicked sunrises and sunsets. In the sky, Lucifer was a vision of grace; up close, like Sam was now, he was stunning. 

Lucifer’s top wings arched even further as Lucifer rolled himself onto his side, facing Sam, using his powerful top wing as a roof to keep the sun out, keeping the lower wings wrapped around him. 

Sam would never say anything about being hopelessly in love with Lucifer, oh no. There was too much of a difference in rank. Lucifer was an archangel, a General of Heaven’s armies; he was just a seraph, a foot soldier, no better than the thousands of other angels like him. He only thanked their Father a thousand- no, a  _ million  _ times- that he was in Michael’s garrison, and not Lucifer’s. He’s not sure if he could get anything done if he was in Lucifer’s garrison. 

The sounds of fledglings laughing as they practiced flying made Sam smile, watching them fly by as the archangel slept on, undisturbed by such noise. Lucifer himself had raised many fledglings, namely the archangel Gabriel, and so he must be used to the sound by now. 

Other angels passed, some greeting Sam along their way. It wasn’t unusual for a lower ranking angel to be seen guarding a sleeping angel of a higher rank; most considered it good battle practices. The fact that it was Lucifer was a little more unusual- there’s not very many brave enough to be near the Morning Star when he’s sleeping- but every low ranking angel has tried once. 

The sun reached a point where not even Lucifer’s wing could cover his face unless he ducked down. Before the archangel could hide his beautiful visage from Sam’s admittedly creepy staring, huge chestnut wings streaked with shades of green reached out to keep Lucifer in the shade. Lucifer sighed and nestled down again, content. Sam smiled to himself as he watched the archangel sleep peacefully on, glad that he could help out, even if Lucifer didn’t know. He could also continue looking at Lucifer’s handsome face, but that was just a perk. 

It was a selfish reason for helping Lucifer out, of course, but Sam couldn’t find it in himself to care. He wanted to keep looking; wanted to pretend that ranks didn’t matter and he could attempt to court Lucifer properly. But Lucifer would laugh him off, and to be humiliated by the Star of Heaven wasn’t something Sam wanted in his celestial life. 

Deciding to stay just a bit longer, until sunset started truely, Sam pulled out a scroll and opened it up, beginning to read, making sure that Lucifer stayed in the shade the entire time. He figured some studying while staring at the archangel wouldn’t hurt. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Sam to go, but something compels him to do something many would consider "impolite"

Sunset came too quickly for Sam’s liking, and he sighed, withdrawing his wings and tucking the four behind him, but not away. He figured he’d fly away- this way, Lucifer would never know who kept watch over him. “Watch” being the polite term for what Sam was doing. “Ogling” might be a tad more accurate. As well as a bit of naughty thoughts. Thoughts of mating, of Lucifer pinning his wings to the ground and thrusting into him, marking him up for the world to see that he was the Morning Star’s, and the Morning Star’s alone. It was nice to fantasize, but Sam also knew the difference between fantasy and reality. The fantasy was of him being Lucifer’s mate. The reality was, Lucifer probably didn’t even know his name. 

Standing up, Sam looked down at Lucifer sleeping serenely. His eyes fell on the impressive wings, now laying loosely by his side as the archangel slept and he couldn’t resist. 

He knew it was wrong, even allowing the thought of taking one of Lucifer’s feathers from his wings, but he couldn’t help it. He  _ needed  _ a memento of this time spent near the angel he loved. Just memories weren’t going to be enough from now on- he wanted something tangible, to hold onto when he was alone in the nest, something to keep near and dear to him. His dirty little secret. 

Sam scanned Lucifer’s wings, choosing one of his primaries on the top wing amongst the rows of wings that looked like their Father painted the sunrise onto Lucifer himself. He could see a slightly loose one, a rich bright vibrant pink tipped with red and streaked with silver, and he kneeled down to gently pry the loose feather away. He was unaware of the wing display going on behind him as he rested the very tips of his fingers on the softest feathers he had ever felt in his life. He was also unaware that Lucifer was watching him through lowered lashes. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer wakes and observes

Lucifer woke up the moment there was someone near him. His eyes flashed open briefly before lowering, faking sleep while he observed. The angel next to him was young, a mere seraph, but what Lucifer noticed was a few very bizarre things. 

First off, the seraph had the largest wings that he’s ever seen outside of archangels. They were massive, much like the seraph himself, the color of woods in sunlight with dark, heady chestnut colored feathers streaked with greens and golds. They were gorgeous, strong wings. 

And they were half in a mating display. 

Only one pair of the strong wings was in a display, high and arched proudly, showing Lucifer the impressive down beneath the primaries and secondary feathers. They weren’t too high up, indicating that if Lucifer would consent to be his mate, the young seraph would be the submissive partner. Which was fine with Lucifer. The other wings were settled at his side, fluffed up with anticipation and some excitement. 

Lucifer’s eyes flickered up to the angel’s face. The seraph was tall, taller than Lucifer himself, with hair the color of his wings and eyes that seemed to change colors in the setting sun. His jawline was strong, lips a dark pink, possibly from biting them, and high cheekbones. He was tanned and muscular- Lucifer could tell that from the simple leather armor that he wore. A foot soldier, not that there was any shame in that, and one from Michael’s garrison. 

There was something about this seraph, something that drew Lucifer to him. The scent from him was filled with the sweat of a long day on the practice field and the exhilaration of being up in the air. This seraph was a high flyer, and a good one at that, if the state of his wings was anything to go by. 

If Lucifer was honest with himself, he was oftentimes lonely. Being the Morning Star, being their Father’s favorite angel and being hailed as the most beautiful in all of Creation, it meant most angels other than Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel shied away from him. Rarely were the younger angels bold enough to approach him, unless they were members of his garrison but they even had difficulties doing so. To see an angel being so close to him, not from his garrison, and for there to not be an ounce of apprehension on his face was astounding. And it kind of made Lucifer curious. 

A gentle hand rested on his wing and he opened his eyes a little more, curious.  _ Why is he touching my wing?  _ It wasn’t an unwelcome sensation- the seraph’s hands were calloused and warm to the touch, and large. Lucifer had to repress a shiver at how good it felt to have someone other than his three brothers running their fingers through his feathers. 

He indulged. He couldn’t help himself. He wondered what the seraph’s end game was, and he wanted to see if the seraph was brave enough to continue what he is doing or if he’d get scared and run off. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam ramps the creepy factor up just a tad

Sam couldn’t help but comb his fingers through Lucifer’s soft wings, stroking them and straightening out the feathers. He put both of his knees on the ground and sank his fingers into the warm, soft feathers, massaging along the wing joints where they were a bit stiff from Lucifer’s flight that morning. It had been a spectacular flight, filled with aerial tricks that Sam wished he could do in his wildest dreams. His wings were too large for such tricks, for the elaborate moves and dives Lucifer did as he heralded the morning, pure white robe flying in the breeze. It was spring, which meant that the robe wasn’t even on all the way. One shoulder was off, exposing a strong chest that Sam longed to rest his head against at night in his nest. When summertime came is when Lucifer was the most beautiful, for that’s when the robe was shed for a simple loincloth, situated low on the V of Lucifer’s hips. When Sam was a couple centuries younger, before he became a warrior, he used to blush whenever he caught Lucifer during his morning flight, unable to help it and not knowing why he was even doing so. Now, he blushed still, but it was for imagining what a mating flight would be like with the Morning Star, if he would do it during the morn for all of Heaven to see, or if he would wait until nightfall so it was just the two of them? 

Sam didn’t know and at the moment, he didn’t care. He concentrated more on grooming Lucifer, gently plucking the feather that he had chosen from his large wing and keeping it in his hand as he worked, massaging wing joints and being careful to avoid the large oil glands. 

He reached the base of the sunset wing and his breath hitched as he touched smooth skin, feeling the knots where the wings sprouted from his back like cherry blossoms in winter. Feeling emboldened by the fact that Lucifer hadn’t woken up, he continued the massage, soothing the muscles underneath the taut skin. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Sam have a discussion in which Lucifer makes Sam an offer

Lucifer let out a quiet sigh as the seraph groomed him. It felt so good for him to be groomed by someone other than Michael or Gabriel. When the seraph’s rough fingers met his skin, and continued the massage, he gave a low groan. He couldn’t help it, the seraph was making him feel  _ really  _ good. 

The seraph froze and Lucifer opened his eyes all the way to look up into the ever-changing eyes that had captivated him. 

Time seemed to have stood still, and the seraph began to slowly withdraw his hands. 

“Well, don’t stop on my account,” Lucifer said with a smile. “I was enjoying that.” 

“How. . . how long have you been awake?” the seraph asked in a hushed tone. 

“Mmm, roughly the time you started grooming my wings,” Lucifer admitted. “But you have magical hands.” 

“Me?” The seraph shook his head, a flush settling over the skin and a shy smile coming into play. “No, I don’t. . . I don’t really. I just know how to groom another soldier. Not. . . Not a being as great as you, your Highness.” 

Lucifer chuckled softly, smiling up at the seraph. He had dimples, dear Father. “I’d say you know how to groom an archangel,” he said. “What is your name?” 

“Samuel, my Prince,” the seraph said. 

“Sam,” Lucifer said, shortening the name. “You don’t have to refer to me by titles or anything. They get rather boring, don’t they?” 

Sam swallowed. “Yes, I suppose your- I mean, Lucifer.” The tips of his ears turned a bit pink and Lucifer smiled as he sat up. 

“Come, sit beside me,” he bade, expanding the topmost wing on the other side for Sam to groom. “You have my permission.” 

“O-okay,” Sam stuttered. His lower wings raised in the other half of the mating display before he caught on and he blushed dark red and tucked his wings behind him. “I’m. . . I’m so sorry, I am in  _ no  _ way propositioning you or anything like that.” 

Lucifer had to conceal a laugh. Sam was cute. “Wings have a mind of their own, don’t they?” he asked. 

“They do,” Sam admitted. He sat down in front of the wing that Lucifer had extended and began to groom the feathers delicately, but his fingers hadn’t lost their firm touch. 

“Have you been near me long?” Lucifer asked, noticing how seemingly tired the soldier was. Soldiers usually took naps after their training was done for the day, especially if they were in either Lucifer’s or Michael’s garrisons. As the generals of the East and West Garrisons, they were of the upmost importance. 

Sam hesitated. “I’ve. . . I’ve been near you, while you slept,” he admitted finally, straightening a feather. “So. . . for several hours.” 

“And yet, you didn’t sleep yourself,” Lucifer noted, looking at the seraph. “So why didn’t you? You know you could have.” 

Sam shook his head. “I wanted to be up. I usually don’t wear myself out in practice, but we were doing flying drills today and I always try to outdo Commander Castiel and Commander Balthazar.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “I see. And did you?” he asked. 

“Nearly,” Sam said. “Both are older than I, though, and have smaller wings. It makes doing battle maneuvers easier.” 

“They are marvelous wings, Sam,” Lucifer complimented. “They’re nearly the size of my topmost wings.” 

“I think it’s because I’m tall and broad,” Sam admitted, turning almost vermillion at the compliment Lucifer bestowed upon him. “My brother Dean’s the same way, though, and his wings are a lot lighter and smaller.” 

“Dean. . .” Lucifer rolled the name off his tongue. “The angel with jade green wings who is courting Anna?” 

Sam shrugged. “He’s had so many potential mates it’s hard to keep track.” 

“And you?” Lucifer asked gently. “You’re a strong, handsome angel. I’m sure you’ve got several lined up.” 

Sam shook his head. “I. . . I don’t,” he confessed. 

“What about angels you’d want to mate?” Lucifer asked, leaning in close to Sam. 

“There’s one,” Sam said evasively. “He is. . . exquisite.” He sighed, letting his wings down again from where they were furled tightly against his back. Entirely without Sam’s permission, they rose up into the same somewhat submissive mating display, and Lucifer felt himself responding. This was a strong mate, he could sense that. Tall, strong, muscular, a soldier with an eye for unorthodox strategy and solid wings. . . Time would tell if Sam would be a bearer of fledglings or if that would be Lucifer’s biology, but Lucifer wanted. And what Lucifer wants, Lucifer  _ gets.  _

“It wouldn’t be the angel you just flashed the same mating display to twice in a row, now would it?” Lucifer teased with a smirk. 

Sam scowled at his massive wings. “Dicks,” he grumbled. 

Lucifer laughed and tugged one closer, shoving his fingers into the feathers. They were coarser, meant for flying in tough winds, and for fighting. Soldiers can use their feathers as makeshift shields, if need be. But they were soft in their own way, and Lucifer tugged on them lightly. 

Sam tilted his head back and gave a low moan. Intrigued, Lucifer did it again, only to have the same response, with the addition of Sam’s opposite wing wrapping around them to touch tips with Lucifer. 

Oh, this was a delicious treat that the younger angel was giving him. He couldn’t help himself. 

“You are a strong, healthy, virile young angel, Samuel,” Lucifer purred, stroking the feathers he tugged on gently. “I would love to take you as my mate.” 

Sam’s wide eyes swiveled onto his, the younger man looking remarkably like a bewildered owl. “Wha’?” 

Lucifer smiled and slid into Sam’s personal space more. “I want you as  _ mine, _ ” he whispered, low and tempting. “I want to have you be my protector, my lover, and my friend. I want you in  _ my  _ nest, in  _ my  _ arms, your Grace intertwined with mine. For eternity. Do you accept?” 

“What about our difference in rank?” Sam whispered. 

“Is that why you’ve never attempted to court me until now?” Lucifer asked, now moving skillfully over Sam, pinning him down. The seraph went down easily, allowing body and wings to be pinned. 

Sam swallowed and nodded. “How could I, a simple foot soldier, be able to woo the Morning Star, the most beautiful thing in Creation next to the Garden?” he whispered. 

“By being brave enough. By looking over me as I slept.” Lucifer leaned in and nuzzled his face against Sam’s neck. “By grooming me, even if it started off as a way to pilfer a feather. No doubt you wanted a little token, even if you didn’t want me to know it was you.” 

Sam gazed up at him with wide eyes. 

“I’m going to ask again, although I’m fairly certain that I know the answer to this,” Lucifer smirked. “Do you consent to be my mate?” 

“Yes,” Sam breathed. “Mate me, I’m yours.” He tilted his head back, body going completely lax. 

“I’m not going to mate you in the open,” Lucifer chuckled. “We’ll save the exhibitionist acts for a little bit further down the road.” He stood up, dusting off his robe before helping Sam up. The other angel  _ was  _ taller than him, and he grinned. Oh this was going to be  _ perfect.  _

“I’m going to take you to my nest. Follow me.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer mate.

Lucifer’s nest was secluded in a cavern along the river, a few miles up. Both angels swooped in and landed in tandem, and Lucifer bade Sam to enter. 

It was sparsely decorated, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t cozy. There were blankets and furs strewn all about, and the pillows felt like they were stuffed with the archangel’s own down. It was small, just big enough for the nest and for Lucifer to keep his robes and armor, as well as a guest or two. It was calm and peaceful. Roses grew around the entrance, crawling onto the rock, and Sam felt utterly relaxed from the smells and the sounds of the river flowing past almost lazily. 

Lucifer drew a set of iridescent curtains over the door of the cavern after he entered, smiling serenely at the obviously nervous and excited seraph. “There. We can see out, but no one can see in,” he said. 

“Cool,” Sam said, hesitantly stepping into Lucifer’s personal space. His Grace flared hot in excitement, anxiety, and trepidation. What if Lucifer had just brought him back here as a joke?

Lucifer wasted no time, now that he was alone and he could feel his Grace and body reacting to his future mate. He cupped the back of Sam’s head and hungrily kissed him, his other hand grabbing Sam’s hip. He was making it  _ very  _ clear that he wanted Sam as much as Sam wanted him. 

Sam moaned and grabbed a fistful of the one-shouldered robe Lucifer was wearing, the other hand grabbing onto his bare shoulder as he pressed into Lucifer, emboldened by the effect he had on the archangel. The seraph kissed Lucifer back with just as much eagerness and need and want, opening his mouth to allow Lucifer in, and the whimper that tore from his throat was embarrassingly loud. Lucifer didn’t seem to care as he kissed and nipped Sam’s lips, fingers curling into his long chestnut locks. 

“You taste like the finest ambrosia Heaven could provide,” Lucifer breathed as they broke, kissing and nipping his way down Sam’s throat. “And the sounds you’re making are like music that I’m plucking from you.” 

“Are you comparing me to a fiddle?” Sam asked with a laugh, gasping as Lucifer’s teeth raked over his Adam’s apple. 

“I might be,” Lucifer evaded the question neatly as he licked the hollow of Sam’s throat. “Do you mind?” 

“Not at all,” Sam smiled. He liked the analogy. 

“Good,” Lucifer hummed. He tugged Sam’s hips closer, bringing their bodies together. Sam gasped as he felt Lucifer’s length press up against his own through fine silk and armor. It was hard and wanting. 

“Have you ever known someone carnally, Sam?” Lucifer asked. 

Sam swallowed, shaking his head. “Just me and me alone,” he whispered. 

“I’ll be gentle, then,” Lucifer said. He arched his wings around Sam and Sam’s own responded in kind. The tips reached to touch Lucifer’s, pinks and reds and greens and browns cocooning them as the heady scent of frankincense and myrrh permeated the air. 

Sam’s oil glands were throbbing and Lucifer’s fingers reached up to tug on Sam’s large primaries, making the younger angel cry out in pleasure. 

“Turn around,” Lucifer commanded, and Sam couldn’t help what flew out of his mouth. 

“Yes, General,” Sam said, turning around. 

There was a low, dark growl that Sam could almost feel in his own body. “You really shouldn’t call me that, Sam.” 

Oh, that affected him, did it? Sam could feel a bit of a mischievous grin sneaking onto his face. He’s going to have to see if it was going to encourage Lucifer not to handle him with fledgling gloves. He was a warrior of God, a soldier with a battle or two under his belt and besides, he was the largest angel in the garrison, the only one technically bigger being Michael. Lucifer wasn’t going to break him. 

Lucifer began grooming his feathers and Sam groaned, his eyes slipping closed. Lucifer’s fingers and hands were calloused, but nowhere near to the extent Sam’s was, and they were so much gentler than Sam ever would’ve expected, and he felt himself responding to Lucifer’s touches. His body melted into the grooming, feeling feathers being straightened and removed. 

“I figured I should repay the favor, now shouldn’t I?” Lucifer asked softly, kissing along Sam’s shoulder. “You have such magnificent wings. So large and proud, and looking at them makes me feel like I’m in the forests in the Garden. They suit you well, Sam. Our Father was right when he made these to fit on you.” 

Sam groaned and pressed his wings more eagerly into Lucifer’s hands, begging for more. 

The archangel laughed softly and kissed the junction between the seraph’s neck and shoulder. “Patience, Sam,” he murmured. “We’ll be getting there soon.” 

Sam whined as Lucifer punctuated his statement by pressing firmly on the swollen oil glands with his thumbs. Oil gushed out and streamed down Sam’s feathers and Lucifer’s fingers as they began coating the wings. 

“Oh my,” Lucifer breathed, the smell of frankincense and myrrh as well as Sam’s natural scents of fresh leather and parchment staining the air with stronger force. “I just barely pressed on them, and there’s enough oil here to cover your wings and leave me enough to open you up with it.” 

Sam moaned as Lucifer continued to massage the oil glands, feeling them gush out. His oil glands hadn’t been massaged in a long time, so they were probably close to popping if Lucifer hadn’t used his magic fingers to coax it out. He should massage them himself more often, so there wasn’t a build up, but right now. . . he was thankful he hadn’t taken care of them in longer than recommended for him.

“You really should take better care of these,” Lucifer murmured, “But I’m rather glad you’ve been neglecting this part of your wing care routine. But that’s going to change. You’re going to collect this every week so we always have some on hand.” 

Sam nodded and moaned. “Yes, General,” he groaned, gasping as Lucifer pressed in a little harder than he obviously meant. It wasn’t unpleasant, however. 

“Are you sure you want to be calling that out when I’m plowing into you?” Lucifer hissed in his ear. It was  _ definitely  _ affecting him, and Sam hid a smile. “Do you want to be calling out for your general while he fucks you and mates you?” 

“Yes,” Sam groaned almost immediately. He didn’t know  _ why  _ he wanted to. It just felt right. Lucifer would be fine when they’re just talking but right now, in Lucifer’s nest, about to be taken, he wanted to cry out for his commanding officer- for that’s what Lucifer was, even if Sam wasn’t in his specific garrison. 

Lucifer growled and this time, Sam  _ could  _ feel the vibrations from deep within the archangel’s chest. “It’s a good thing that you’re not in my garrison,” he snarled softly. “Call out for your general, then,  _ boy. _ ”

Sam cried out wordlessly as Lucifer spun him back around to observe the flushed face and skin of the seraph, wings shiny and slick with their oil. He was still wearing his armor and Lucifer waved his hand, banishing it to where his own lay, leaving Sam naked. 

Sam held his gaze as Lucifer walked around the younger angel, making approving noises. His cock was hard and leaking, flushed red with a purple head, and he was well muscled all over. He was unashamed of his state of undress, and once again, Lucifer was glad that his soon to be mate was in Michael’s garrison. If Sam was in his garrison, he would not be able to concentrate, not to mention the somewhat breathy, needy way Sam calls him  _ General  _ would not work out the best while he trained them. 

Sam’s wings pressed into Lucifer’s, eager and wanting to be pinned down like a butterfly and Lucifer smirked as he watched Sam’s eyes, fascinated how the changing swirls of color were being overwhelmed by the black pupils. 

“General, please, I’m yours,” Sam breathed from dark pink lips and Lucifer swooped back in, eager to stain Sam’s lips red with kisses and bites, determined to make them as swollen as Sam’s oil glands were just mere moments ago. 

Sam submitted willingly, surrendering to Lucifer and to his passion, feeling silk brush up against his sensitive skin and he moaned into the kisses and nips, eager to please. He began undoing the simple rope belt Lucifer wore, wanting to see Lucifer in his naked glory before being pinned and fucked by him. Rope freed, he whimpered as Lucifer used a hand to massage more oil from his sensitive wings. Wanting to repay the favor, he reached up, distracted from his earlier task of getting Lucifer naked, and found Lucifer’s own oil glands. He had neglected them when they were on the riverbank and he thought Lucifer was asleep but now, they were fair game, and Sam used gentle but firm circles on them, feeling oil slick his fingers. 

Lucifer groaned against his lips encouragingly, his silk clothed length brushing against Sam’s, and they both moaned. Sam continued to massage the wing oil from Lucifer’s glands, his natural scent of mint and chocolate mixing in with all the other smells. 

“How do you want me, General?” Sam breathed against his lips. “How do you want to mate me?” 

"I want you from sunrise to sunrise,” Lucifer whispered softly, lips removing themselves to look at Sam. “I want you gasping beneath me as I drive you higher than you've ever flown. I want every limb to shake and ache with desire, until every cell in your body is screaming my name."

“Oh that won’t take much, I think,” Sam murmured, smiling at Lucifer, “But General, what I meant was how do you want to take me? How do you want your little soldier to be fucked?”

Lucifer growled softly. “I want you looking at me. I want to watch your face as you fly apart from my fingers and cock driving you to brief insanity.” 

Sam stepped back, spreading his arms wide. “Then what are you waiting for, General?” he asked smugly. 

Lucifer growled and pushed Sam backwards in the nest, the seraph landing where the archangel typically slept, legs splayed wide open. Lucifer snapped his fingers, making his robe disappear to expose his naked body. Kneeling down, he looked up hungrily at Sam before attacking his wings again, finding the sensitive glands. Pressing firmly on them, he listened to Sam mewl and whine in need as Lucifer milked them, gathering as much oil as he could. He wasn’t about to hurt the handsome seraph beneath him, no way. 

Once he was satisfied with the amount of oil on his fingers, he reached down between Sam’s legs, ice blue eyes dark and lustful as he met his soon to be mate’s as he plunged two fingers deep into Sam’s hole. There was little resistance, surprisingly, and Sam bowed his back off of the nest of blankets, a throaty cry slipping from his lips. 

“Beautiful,” Lucifer breathed. “Absolutely magnificent.” 

Sam groaned and rocked his hips down onto Lucifer’s fingers. “I’m not going to break,” he insisted. 

“You might, little boy,” Lucifer smirked. 

Sam opened his mouth to protest to being called ‘little’, only to have his voice taken away by a low moan as Lucifer began thrusting his fingers into Sam’s warm hole. 

“You look beautifully wanton right now,” Lucifer whispered. “Just stunning in your submission and love. . . because that’s what this is, isn’t it? Or at least, what it’ll come to?” 

Sam nodded, swallowing down a whine as Lucifer slid a third finger into him. “Yes,” he breathed, his eyes fluttering shut. They flew open as the pads of Lucifer’s harp-hardened fingers landed lightly on a sensitive bundle of nerves that Sam never knew existed. He gave a strangled whine and rocked his hips down as Lucifer massaged that area. 

“Are you ready, Sam?” Lucifer asked. “Are you ready to be mated?” 

“Mate me,” Sam said. “Please. Yes.” 

Slowly, Lucifer withdrew his fingers and wiped them on the bedspread before grabbing the backs of Sam’s thighs and pulling him closer. Sam’s legs rested naturally on Lucifer’s hips and he squeezed, feeling the blunt cockhead rest against his hole. 

“Do it, General,” Sam breathed his dare. “Fuck me.” 

Lucifer growled low in his throat as he began pressing into Sam. The tight heat urged Lucifer on, just as much as Sam’s little pants and moans of pleasure did, but he remained in control. The beautiful creature in front of him wanted more, needed more, but Lucifer needed to make sure he wasn’t going to hurt the younger angel. As his mate, as the older, stronger, and more dominant mate, that was his job. To make sure that Sam was loved, nourished, and protected. 

That was his job now. 

He bottomed out and began thrusting in short spurts, rocking into Sam slowly but no less powerfully. 

Sam’s legs squeezed his waist and he dug his nails into Lucifer’s strong biceps, digging half moons into the skin. He bucked his hips after a while. 

“Is that all you got, General?” Sam breathed. “I’m not going to break. I’m not some fragile thing. I’m a warrior. Fuck me.” 

“You sure?” Lucifer grinned down wolfishly. “Are you ready to take that kind of pounding?” 

“I’ll flip you over and ride you properly if you don’t, General,” Sam challenged. 

While that was a tempting thought, Lucifer couldn’t have his little seraph besting him so soon. With a feral snarl, he began pounding into Sam. 

Sam cried out, his voice hoarser already, and he clung to Lucifer and his power. Lucifer felt hot Grace inside of him, boiling beneath the skin of his vessel, begging to mark the willing angel beneath him and Sam channeled that, feeling his own Grace rise up to the challenge and burning his skin, burning neurons in his eagerness to mark up his mate as his own, to claim him. 

Lucifer knew that they were close. Their Graces were intertwining, ice blue with midnight, channeling the other’s power, feeling themselves barrel towards the edge of the pleasure cliff. Sam was making the prettiest noises. 

Now was the time, before they came. “Do you consent to be my mate?”  he asked. 

“ _ Yes! _ ” Sam cried out. “And do you take me as your mate?” 

“Yes. Cum for me, my little seraph,” Lucifer commanded, slamming the palm of his hand over Sam’s muscled chest as he focused his Grace to that point. 

Sam screamed, clutching to Lucifer’s shoulders as his own Grace reacted, shoving itself into Lucifer’s skin as he came, coloring their bodies with sticky white release. He clenched down on Lucifer’s cock and the older angel groaned. He could feel fire where Sam’s hands were clutching to him tightly and he came, the sensations too much to handle. He came deep inside of Sam, shoving his own Grace into his skin and kissing him desperately. 

They laid there for a few minutes, catching their breath, smiling as they exchanged lazy kisses with each other. 

Lucifer gave Sam another warm kiss before slowly raising himself up to observe his mate. “How are you feeling?” he asked, slowly pulling out, keeping an eye on Sam’s face. 

Sam made a face of discomfort, but didn’t say much. “Complete,” he said, groaning as Lucifer’s cock came free. 

“Me too,” Lucifer admitted, smirking as he saw his handprint on Sam’s breast. “You have a pretty mark now,” he said, tracing the slightly raised and darker skin with the tip of his finger. 

“You have two,” Sam giggled, slotting his hands where they were on Lucifer’s upper arms, the fingers wrapping around the shoulders. 

“Couldn’t decide where to focus the energy?” Lucifer teased. 

“Possessive,” Sam grinned, hazel eyes glinting in the low light of the cavern. Lucifer waved a hand to make the lights he had set up burn a little brighter. “I want all of Creation to know you’re  _ mine. _ ” 

Lucifer laughed, waving his hand to clean the two of them. “I suppose I can get behind that,” he said, settling down next to Sam and cuddling with him. “Do you have much to move out of your old nest?” 

Sam shook his head. “Just some scrolls and the like,” he said. “A few extra sets of armor. A couple of spare angel blades. Nothing, in all honesty.” 

Lucifer smiled. “My brave warrior,” he murmured lovingly. “Let’s get some rest.” 

“That, I can agree to,” Sam said, yawning before curling into Lucifer’s strong embrace. “I love you, my mate.” 

“And I, you, Sam,” Lucifer said, kissing the top of Sam’s head. “Sleep well, my mate.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

The couple of hours before pre-dawn woke them up bright and early, but both Lucifer and Sam were used to it. Waking up, they stretched and kissed lazily for an hour before Lucifer swatted Sam on his ass and got up, needing to prepare for the day. The marks of mating on his arms were large, an angry shade of red, and looked proud on his shoulders and Lucifer was proud to wear them. 

“I’m going back to my former nest and grabbing what I need to,” Sam said, sneaking up on Lucifer and kissing his cheek softly. 

“Sounds good, love,” Lucifer said, turning his head to kiss Sam properly. “Be quick, I want to have some more time with you before I have to fly.” 

“Yes. . . General,” Sam flashed a playful grin, backwards running out of their cave to fly off. 

Lucifer growled, shaking his head. “Oh Sam,” he murmured. “You’re  _ so  _ going to get it when you get back.”  

Sam was back within minutes, just as Lucifer finished getting dressed. He was wearing a cleaner set of armor, the tip of Lucifer’s mark peeking out over the hide. 

“You look good bearing my mark,” Lucifer said, striding over towards Sam and kissing him deeply. 

Sam hummed happily into the kiss. “As do you,” he said, slotting his hands over the marks he left behind the night before. 

“Make sure Michael doesn’t punish you for fraternization,” Lucifer teased, running his nose along Sam’s jawline. 

Sam huffed a laugh. “Your older brother, your division,” he teased. “Besides, the general’s supposed to seduce the young private. Not the other way around.” 

Lucifer laughed and ran his hands over Sam’s armor appreciatively. “I wouldn’t have done this any other way. But he is  _ your  _ general.” 

“He’s my commanding officer,” Sam corrected with an impish smile. “My general is you.” 

Lucifer chuckled, kissing Sam softly. “I have to take to the skies soon,” he murmured. 

“Go herald the dawn,” Sam whispered. “I’ll be watching. Perhaps one day, it’ll be my duty to accompany you, in case of injury.” 

Lucifer grinned darkly. “Soon,” he agreed. “Everyone deserves to have their own personal protector, don’t they?” 

“And I’ll protect you with my last breath,” Sam vowed. 

Lucifer kissed Sam again, deeper and with more passion. 

He had found his mate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mind violently plays Angel of the Morning by Juice Newton*

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
